narafandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Titus (Titus The Great)
Emperor Titus was born in 643 B.F and was born in the central region of Orbis. He grew up under his father Red Wolf and was given the name White Wolf. He would grow up in a far more richer tribe until when he was 17 and was on a fishing trip with his father. Bands of pirates would capture him and take him down the river to the East. At This time it was called the Acriaban dominion. He would grow up to be a slave for a rich Emir of the Dominion. Until he was about 23 he was sold to a gladiator master. He would be pampered and well fed and trained for 5 years until the age of 28 hit. He would be thrusted into the arena. from there he would go on to fight warriors from all over orbis who were slaves to the dominion. He would constantly look back at his life wondering if he would ever find his father again. However luck came to his door step when an invading army from the Sha Dynasty came to the door step of the acrabians. The city of Cario was sacked and he was able to escape during the fray. Part I After White wolf had been out in the desert for several days he had found him self in the hospitality of a young woman named Abira. Abira was an eastern woman who had no husband but owned land due to her husbands death. She would keep him around after saving his life. Of course he had to pay her back by the occasional farm work by the time he hit 32 they were madly in love. So much so they had a child and decided to rename the families last name to Abdul meaning The Servant of in Acrabian. After working for nearly 4 years with his wife he would receive a message from a young warrior from the Central tribes who *after 5 long months* had finally found him. saying that his Father had been killed by northerners and that he was the sole ruler of his tribe. Of course he pondered for an hour or two before his wife. Abira had packed his bags and sent him with a camel urging him to take the throne and one day liberate her people. And so he did mounting on his horse looking back and heading home with the messenger. Part II After returning home he was greeted by old friends and his mother. His mother would take him into a hut with his his fathers body on the ground. His father had a odd set of armor next to him. He asked "who did that armor belong too before my father and were did he get it or did he make it?". The mothers reply would only be the "father of a god" as she would smile."Look there to your fathers plans for a legendary hammer"she would urge.She then would point to the table. "That Armour is made out of metal from the gods" use it she would stagger on. He would take the armor and smelt it into a huge hammer. He would then go out and grab the thickest branch he could and before you could imagine what he had planned. A Hammer laid upon his table. White wolf promised to change the world. Free his wife and avenge his father and to destroy or conquer the world in his fathers name. His first move was to unite the tribes and so he did. One by one he went from tribe to tribe not saying a word but only holding out his hammer waiting for swords to be drawn or for all to bow to him...Eventually the entirety of the Central Tribes bowed to his hammer and his will. Part III With his new found army he would first go to the East to gain vengeance on the remaining acrabians and to get his golden prize as he called it *His Wife*. Upon arriving to the farm however he would only find it in ash and a small child crying next to a mutilated woman. This was his child and that woman was his wife. Devastated he promised he would hunt down those who did this and would make the young boy powerful. Eventually the promise was full filled when he would siege the city of Sultania and sack it. He would then return home with his new son and no wife. He would marry a young woman from his tribe who would give birth to another son but would die in child birth. Now at the age of 48 He was feeling at his prime. He held all of acrabia and the central Orbis. He Eventually named the Central land he held Romikka after the name of his second wife. Yet the cold north called to him when the northerners called for a Northern Head Hunt. They would ravage the land killing all until White Wolf with his hammer would come face to face with them. He would eventually tell the Head hunts leader to come forth for a duel. And made terms that if White Wolf wont he would get the north but if he lost all of his lands was Sven Bull Necks land. Yes the legendary lord Sven Bull Neck was present with his famous axe, the Head Splita. They would duel for nearly 2 hours until finally White wolf would smash Sven's leg in and bash his face in repeatedly with the hammer.And as he smashed in, the blood splattered, much like a tomato. The disgusting brain mush was flat on the ground. As he smahsed over and over, it became flatter and flatter. Sven's brain also got onto the hammer a bit. He still continued to bash and bash. The people on both sides looked in horror, that was plain on their face. Even when he was dead he would continuously smash his head in. finally with Sven dead the north fell to him. Part IV With the armies of the North,East and Central provinces under his control and at the stern age of 60 he now began to manage his provinces and moved nearly 250,000 slaves to central romika to create the City in his dreams the Imperial City. White Wolf would then make a bold statement saying he was The first Emperor that was not chinikan and that he would go by Titus the Great. Witch in the central Tribe Titus mean't The Chosen Ruler. The Eastern steppe fell when he sent his legions fourth but the Dynasties of the east...That's a Different story...Titus would make his way to the east first as an emissary holding negotiations with the locals. Eventually he married a prominent women in the land who was married to a Sha Emperor and have an illegitimate child fast forward 6 years later to a civil war in the Sha Dynasty of the child's fate. He would march his legions to the sha but mean while also kept his eye on the Yi and Yung dynasties. He eventually got the sha rebels to attack the Yi Dynasty and Titus destroyed the Yung Dynasty. Titus would then destroy the Yung dynasty and mop up the sha and the sha rebels. Part V Titus now at the age of 66 held it all. He would die 10 years later at 76 due to a STD. He would declare that his adviser become the Patriarchy to keep his three sons in line for the Imperial throne.He would point to the custom made golden imperial cross yelling "I ONLY NEED MORE TIME TO CONQUER THE WORLD ALL OF IT WAS A DREAM AND REALITY IS A MISFORTUNE" and would begin to choke on his own body fluids and die.it was stated that the next Emperor of Orbis must take his hammer but for now the Abdul family will hold on to it....Though he was Remembered for his 3 sons kept the world united under the 3 banners of the Moon,Sun and Earth. Each Empire developed in its own way with its own architecture but the Imperial City stands as Titus greatest achievement.